Sleepover
by SPEEEEEEEAK
Summary: Maureen, Mimi, and Angel having a sleepover. Just read the author's note. Continuing it. Rated for swearing mostly in later chapters . And to be on the safe side just cause it's RENT.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this weekend I went to my friend's house with another one of my friends. This story came from this weekend a little bit. In case you care which you probably don't I am Maureen, my friend Kelsie is Angel, and our other friend Lynzee is Mimi. All to some extent of course. Also, I refer to Angel as a "he" for the beginning of the story and then switch to "she." You'll see why.**

Maureen, Mimi, and Angel lounged around Mimi's room. They were all still in disbelief that all of their parents had agreed to the company present Angel to be specific. They were sprawled around the room, Angel in the swivel chair at Mimi's vanity, Mimi on her bed, and Maureen laying spread-eagled on the floor. Various snacks lay strewn across the floor as well.

"Hmmm…da de do dahh-a," Maureen sang.

"What are you singing?" Mimi asked.

"No idea," Maureen responded.

The three friends lapsed into comfortable silence for a few moments before Mimi jumped up and said, "Look at the time!" before turning on her radio. Hip hop music immediately began to blare from the speakers and Mimi started to dance.

Maureen grimaced. "You call this music?!" she exclaimed.

Mimi nodded. "It's fun to dance to."

Maureen just shook her head. "I'll stick to rock thank you very much," she stated before deciding that dancing looked fun no matter to what kind of music and got up to join Mimi.

They twirled around the room laughing as Angel watched from the vanity seat. Then he also stood up and joined the circle and they all spun around the room until they were so dizzy that they couldn't do anything else but fall on the floor.

After they caught their breath, Mimi turned to Angel and said, "You wanna get dressed up?" Angel nodded. Maureen and Mimi sprang up and went to Mimi's walk-in closet to beautify Angel into a girl. Angel took a seat at Mimi's vanity.

Mimi grabbed a bunch of wings and started to try them on Angel and style her hair. Maureen grabbed the nearest bottle of nail polish, a sparkly blue, and began to paint Angel's nails.

Angel sat completely still for over an hour while Mimi and Maureen girlified him. When they were done with his make up, the girls sent Angel into the closet to pick on an outfit to wear.

A few moments later Angel emerged. She was wearing a short black skirt with purple tights that had blue and pink designs on them. A piece of gauzy magenta material had been made into a shirt that she was wearing and her black bobbed wig shone in the light.

Mimi and Maureen gasped and squealed as only teenage girls can. Angel had a shy smile on her face and it widened when she saw her friend's faces.

"Oh Angel. You're beautiful chica," Mimi gushed. Maureen nodded.

Angel glowed. "Thanks. You know, I finally feel like I'm who I should be."

Mimi and Maureen just smiled, glad they had been able to help their friend.

…………………………………………**A FEW HOURS LATER………………………………………..**

The now three girls were still spread out across the expanse of Mimi's pink room. The topic of conversation had now switched to boys. Mimi was talking on the phone to her current boy friend Chris. Angel was thinking about this boy that she liked but didn't know if he was gay or not and it was pissing her off. Maureen was singing to herself under her breath and thinking about her best guy friend, Mark, whom she was starting to like.

"Anyone want to talk to Chris?" Mimi asked. Maureen immediately grabbed the phone and put it to her ear. "Oh boy," Mimi muttered. Then to Maureen she said, "Mo, please dear god don't do anything stupid." Maureen just nodded and opened her mouth…

**A/N: So what do you think so far? If you guys like it enough then I will finish it cause I do have an idea. If not, then I think this is a good of an ending point as any. And just to let you know, the Boho's only SEMI resemble my friends. Not all of this stuff actually happened. I just needed to put that in so they wouldn't bite my head off. Anyways. I'll shut up now. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hola again. Sorry its been awhile. Too much shit going on. But anyways…I'm sick today so I decided to update as many stories as I can before my mother kicks me off the computer. Reviews make me happyfull! is that even a word? Oh well! Hope you like it!**

"Hi!" Maureen squeaked into the phone. Mimi and Angel grimaced. "Hi…" came Mimi's boyfriend's muffled voice from the other end. "Put him on speakerphone," Angel whispered. Maureen hit the button and Chris' voice magnified.

"Who is this?"

"I am your father," Maureen said in a hollow tone. Her friends stifled giggles.

"Okaaaay…" Chris said. Maureen could imagine him shaking his head. She was silent for a minute and then –

"Mooooooooooooooooo!!" Maureen screamed into the cellphone.

"Augh!" they heard Chris scream and the sound of a phone being dropped. A scrambling noise and then he demanded, "What the hell was that for?"

All three girls burst out laughing. Maureen looked at Mimi and said matter-of-factly, "Meems, he has no guts. You should dump him."

That just made her laugh harder. Tears were streaming down their faces. When Mimi finnally caught her breath, she grabbed the phone back and said breathlessly, "Hey Chris, we gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you." And with that she hung up the phone.

The friends rolled around the floor with laughter. A few minutes passed and still none of them could breathe. Once the girls had finally gotten a hold of themselves the lay on the floor gasping for air. Then Mimi sat up suddenly straight. "You guys need guy advice," she said solemnly.

Maureen rolled her eyes but accepted defeat as she could probably use it. Angel just nodded and agreed right away. They stretched out and made themselves comfortable. It was going to be a long and interesting night…

…**A While Later…**

Maureen dipped her hand back into the shiny silver popcorn bowl and fished out another handful of junk food. She popped some of it in her mouth and threw the rest of it at Mimi's head, who was reading them the riot act of lessons in guys. Maureen thought it was simple, you liked someone and you eather asked them out or got over it. apparently it was much more complex than all that...or so Mimi said…

Angel was hanging on Mimi's every word hoping for advice on guys. How did you even know if they were gay was the first thing she was trying to figure out. Mimi was giving her advice to ask out this new kid in their grade, Thomas somebody. "It's all very confuzzeling," Maureen remarked. As soon as she opened her mouth they turned on her. Big mistake. "So, Mo. Who do you like?" _Shit._ Maureen thought. I should have never opened my mouth.

There was a long pause and then –

"You like Mark don't you?!" Mimi and Angel exclaimed at the same time. Maureen shifted her eyes to her knees and started tracing patters on the floor. "Maybe…" she said quietly.

"Augh!!" her friends shrieked and ran over to hug her.

"You _have_ to ask him out!" Mimi exclaimed.

Angel nodded her head in agreement. "At school on Monday. To the dance," she agreed.

"I dunno guys," Mo said. "I don't know if he likes me or not."

Mimi and Angel exchanged an exasperated glance. "Mo, he's liked you since he figured out what girls were. Which has been like what – 10 years or something?" Mimi exclaimed.

"She's right…just ask him out and get it over with," Angel said hugging Maureen.

Maureen nodded and said "I have a plan. You'll see…"

**A/N: To be continued?? Review and tell me please. Oh and just to let you know, the school year is winding down and spring sports have ended so I will hopefully be writing more! Yay for me! Well, please press the pretty little button down there…it doesn't have to be a nice comment…just press it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey. I'm updating fastly! Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys like it and here's the next chappie! Oh and the story is now kinda centering on Maureen but Mimi and Angel will still make appearances!**

Maureen's stomach flip-flopped as she walked down the hallway. She stopped at Mimi's locker and tapped her on the head. Mimi turned around and said, "Did you ask him out yet?" Maureen laughed. "No Meems. I just got to school. I haven't even seen him yet." This last part was a lie. She had seen him and her heart had nearly jumped out of her chest. But she wasn't gonna admit that. Ever.

"So when _are_ you going to ask him out chica?" Angel asked appearing at Maureen's side. She shrugged. "When I feel the time is right," Mo replied. "And before that I just avoid him."

This plan proved to be easier said than done. Mark was in all of her morning classes, except forth period. She got to her last class of the morning and collapsed in her chair. It was exhausting trying to avoid one of her best friends. Collins sat down next to her.

"What's up Mo? You look tired already. Come on, we sill got a whole week ahead of us!" he exclaimed. Maureen shot him the look of death. "Whoa, what's going on?" Collins asked. "Why do you look as though you want to kill me?"

"Ehh," Maureen muttered. "Life sucks. But what else is new?" Collins looked at her for a long minute and then said, "Just go and ask Mark our for Christ's sake."

Maureen stared at him bewildered. How did he know that she liked Mark? Almost as if he were reading her thoughts, Collins answered her question. "It's pretty obvious that you like him. And he's told me that he likes you so why don't you just get a move on and ask him out already?"

Maureen thought on this for a minute before saying, "Ok, alright, I'll do it at lunch." They both glanced at the clock just as the bell rang for lunch. "Ok, now then," Maureen corrected herself and left the room to go and face her fears…

…**During Lunch…**

Maureen poked at her lunch and tried to make sickening comments about it like she normally did but it just wasn't happening. Her friends noticed but they didn't mention anything which gave them credit. Then her one friend, Annie, decided to yell across the lunch room, "Hey Mark! Come here! Mo wants to talk to you!" I glared at her. "Thanks a lot for nothing," I muttered. She just smirked and turned back to her pizza.

"You wanted to talk to me?" a voice said in Maureen's ear. She jumped and turned around. There was Mark, standing with his back to the rest of her friends. "Uhh…yeah. Actually," Maureen turned around and sat on the edge of the table. She took a deep breath and plunged in.

"Do you like me?"

Mark just stared at her for a minute, wringing his hands, and then looked at the floor and went back to his table. Maureen sat there staring at the wall, wondering what she had done wrong…

**A/N: Wow that was special. Ok tell me if you want more…or maybe I'll just continue it anyway…oh well. Hope you liked it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm updating as fast as I can! Oh and forewarning, sorry for the swearing but if you don't like it you REALLY should not be in the RE**_**N**_**T section. A giant thanks to everyone who has reviewed and given me encouragement! It's making me find the time to write and I love that. Thanks! I hope you like it…this will be the second to last chapter…next chapter will be the dance!**

Maureen sat staring at the wall blinking back tears. She couldn't let her friends see her like this. Indestructible Maureen Johnson about to fall apart over a guy. No fucking way.

"You ok chica?" Mimi asked coming over to wrap her arms around Maureen. Maureen shook her head and put her head in her hands. "He likes you. More than you will ever know. He's just shy," Angel said coming over. Maureen just shrugged, not caring what happened at this point.

Mimi sighed exasperated. "If you want I can go over and ask him out for you," she offered. Maureen looked up suddenly. "NO!" she cried. "If I ask him out I'm gonna do it myself!" "Well, you'd better get your ass over there before we go and do it for you!" Mimi exclaimed. Maureen stood up and collected herself and taking a deep breath walked over to Mark's table.

Mark saw her coming over and got a panicked look on his face. He stood up and started to walk quickly away from Maureen. She quickened her pace and he walked even faster. Finally Maureen broke into a run, hoping she'd catch him. He ran but luckily for Maureen, was looking over his shoulder and collided with a trash can. He rolled a few feet before falling and catching himself on the wall.

Maureen caught up and grabbed his arm. He stared at her with pale blue-ish gray eyes. _Why does he ignore me? Why is he running? What is he afraid of?_ Maureen wondered to herself. She felt like she was about to throw up and out of the corner of her eye she could see her friends trying to act like they weren't watching her and Mark. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She had no idea what the hell she was going to say –

"Will you go to the dance with me?" shot out of her mouth faster than she could think. Mark just stared at her with unblinking eyes. Maureen felt her heart in her throat. _What if he said no? She would have ruined their friendship!_ But that didn't happen. After a second that felt like a million years to Maureen, Mark nodded his head.

Maureen's heart swelled. She had done a load of crazy shit in years past and she didn't get scared very easily. Plus, this wasn't her first boyfriend. But something about this made her feel more elated than she had in a _long_ time.

She grabbed her best friend and now boyfriend and pulled him into a hug. His hardened emotional exterior crumbled and he relaxed in her arms. The hug ended and the two smiled at each other and walked back to their separate tables.

"What happened?!" everyone demanded as soon as Maureen was within hearing distance of the table.

"Good…" Maureen replied.

"Is that all?" Mimi asked.

"Great. Best I've felt in a long time," she replied. Her friends screamed and descended on her in a giant group hug. She smiled. She was so unbelievably happy. And whatever happened from here, happened.

**A/N: Meep. Hoped you liked it. The last chapter is next…dun-dun-dun. Heehee. Please review. Luvv you all!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Last chapter! Wow…this is the first longer story that I've actually finnished! I feel happy inside. Thank you times a million to everyone who's kicked my ass to get me to write more! And sorry it wasn't finnished sooner but I was banned from the computer. This chapter has people I've made up so Maureen has more friends. haha Also, I am saying 'he' for Angel because in this chapter Angel's not in drag. And sorry for all the swearing. Just get over it. So anyway, I hope you liked the story. Here's the ending!**

Maureen stood in front of her mirror making sure she looked presentable. Well, sexy really, but her mother liked the word "presentable" better. As she fluffed her curly auburn hair, she heard a car beep its horn outside her window. Grabbing a bill off of her dresser, Maureen dashed down the stairs, shouted, "Bye!" and ran outside to the waiting car.

The side door opened and Maureen jumped in, sitting next to Angel. Mimi turned around from the front seat, and waved. Maureen waved back and smiled at Mrs. Marquez. A few minutes later, and the friends were getting out of the car and walking back into their school. They joined the line of chatting teens waiting to be let in the doors to the gym.

A scream was heard from the back of the hall and a second later someone jumped on Maureen's back. "Shit," Maureen mumbled, falling and hitting the wall. She turned around. "Hi, Annie. Trying to kill me?" Annie just laughed and flipped her hair.

The parents at the front started taking people's tickets and Maureen and her friends filed into the school proper. The lights were dimmed in the lunch room and music was blaring from the DJ booth. There was a concession stand where you could buy soda and pizza and other forms of concentrated sugar. The gymnasium was open if you wanted to go and shoot hoops. And in the library there was a karaoke machine set up that you could sing at.

Maureen and her friends wandered around for awhile waiting for more people to arrive. Maureen shelled out a dollar for a Mountain Dew and Skittles. Then she decided to throw the Skittles at people namely the preppy cheerleaders because it was funner than actually _eating_ them.

"Hey Mo!" a voice yelled from behind her. Maureen turned around and saw Collins. "Collins!" her entire group of friends screamed descending on him. The anarchist greeted them all and said, "Is there anywhere in here where you can get wasted?" Everyone just looked at him oddly, except for Maureen who said, "No silly, this is _middle school_, you can't get wasted around a bunch of 6th graders!" To demonstrate her point, Maureen glared at some midgets walking past, and they scampered off as fast as they could.

The group of friends laughed, and decided to go listen to people absolutly suck ass in karaoke.

Maureen and Collins threw open the doors of the library and they all came running in, dancing and twirling, like some native band of Indians. Inside the doors, the scene was still fairly quiet, only a few people were there, and no one was singing yet.

"Well this is slightly boring," Maureen remarked. "Then change it! Go up and sing!" her friends screamed at her. She shook her head violently.

"Maureen!" someone called from the door to the library. "Hey Mark!" Maureen said as she spotted her boyfriend. And then someone walked in behind Mark that Maureen was not at all pleased to see.

Alison Grey. Ugh. Maureen couldn't stand her and neither could most of her friends. But for some reason she just wouldn't take the hint and get lost.

"Hey guys," Alison said in an overly cheerful voice. _No one can possibly be that happy all the time,_ Maureen thought. As if to prove her unspoken point, Alison switched into bitch mode.

"Eww…are you going out with _him_?" she asked Maureen wrinkling her nose and jerking her head in Mark's direction. Mark blushed and ducked his head. Maureen could feel the blood pounding in her veins as she spat her answer in Alison's face.

"Yes I am and if you have a problem with that then I suggest you fuck off bitch cause I don't give a shit about your opinion!"

Alison just stood there stunned for a minute and then finding her voice protested, "But you could do so much better than that little geeky boy!"

Now Maureen wanted to punch someone, namely the bitch standing in front of her. "Uh, yeah, maybe I could. But you know something? I don't want to! And he's standing right next to you in case you didn't notice! You're just talking about him like he doesn't exist! So you know what? Go screw yourself!"

By this time Collins and Angel were restraining Maureen before she did anything drastic. Alison studied her for a moment before deciding to let the drama queen have the last word and turning to her next victim.

"So, _Angel_, what's new?" Angel just glared at the girl. "I love your bracelet!" Alison gushed, grabbing Angel's wrist to better see the purple coloured hemp cord around his wrist.

"Thanks," Angel said trying to take his hand back without seeming rude. Alison just clutched it harder. "Like, omg! Are you wearing _nail_ polish?! That is sooo weird!" the cheerleader exclaimed. Mimi and Maureen stiffened at the mention of nail polish. No one else knew Angel's secret but them. And they couldn't blow it.

Angel kept his cool and said with a perfectly straight face, "My sisters decided that it would be funny if they painted my nails hot pink while I was asleep. I got the pink off but the shiny base coat wouldn't come off. Which sucks."

Mimi and Maureen's eyes widened but they said nothing, not questioning the cover story. The guys laughed, and Collins said, "You should pay more attention when you sleep, Ang!" Angel nodded, and Alison dropped the subject.

During the middle of a story that their friend, Jess, was telling about how his brother had blown up a toilet, Alison interrupted saying, "You guys are _sooo_ boring. I'm out of here. Later, losers." With that lovely parting comment she swept out of the library.

The bohemians cheered, happy to have that little bitch out of their lives, well only temporarily but it was a start.

"So go up there and sing," Collins said, picking up their earlier argument. Maureen groaned and shook her head violently. "No freakin' way," she stated. "I can't sing so what's the point of torturing these poor people?" she asked.

Angel sighed exasperatedly. "You can sing, honey. And you can sing _well_. So what are you afraid of?"

Maureen considered this and then said abruptly, "Why don't you and Collins sing Angel? You are the ones that are trying to get me to sing…and you both have amazing voices…it makes sense!"

Everyone cheered with this proposition and began to push Angel and Collins up to the resurrected platform. The two boys joined the line and when they reached the front of the line, they teacher running the karaoke announced that it was random draw for the next song. The song that Angel and Collins would be singing.

The announcer told them the song that they were going to sing and they both grimaced, but Maureen saw them looking at each other when the other wasn't looking. She smiled. Her plan had worked. Angel was singing with the guy that he liked.

"Now here's Angel Schunard," Angel motioned for him and whispered something in the MC's ear and he straightened back up. "Excuse me, Angel_Dumott_ Schunard and Thomas Collins-" this time Collins interrupted him to say something. The announcer sighed and said with forced cheerfulness, "Here is Angel _Dumott_ Schunard and Collins, _just_ Collins, singing a love song called _I'll Cover You_."

He stepped down from the podium and let Angel and Collins have the stage. They shuffled up and grabbed microphones. Then they just stood there looking at their feet and waiting for the music to start, so they could hurry it up and get it over with.

The beginning of a sweet soft melody poured out of the speakers. The two boys looked at each other and then at the screen and Angel began to sing softly. "_Live in my house, I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back, with 1,000 kisses. Be my lover, and I'll cover you."_ Angel was blushing furiously by this point, and so was Collins, although you had to look more closely to catch it.

Angel stopped singing and Collins picked up with the next set of lines. When the song was finnished the two friends quickly hopped off the stage and hurried back to their group of friends, who were clapping and cheering wildly.

Angel had fire in his eyes. "I _hate_ you," he whispered to Maureen. "No you don't, you absolutly love me," she whispered back and Angel turned away, hating that Maureen was right, once again.

Collins, meanwhile, was talking to Mark and Roger, who had shown up while Angel and Collins were singing. "If you like him so much, then why don't you just go and ask him out already?" Roger demanded of Collins. "Because," Collins reasoned, "I don't know if he's gay or not. I don't want to make a fool of myself." Roger and Mark both heaved exasperated sighs. "But Angel's so nice that even if he _does_ turn you down, which he won't because I think he likes you, then he'll do it nicely and it won't be painful," Mark pleaded with him. "Just ask Angel out and get it over with," Roger said and he stalked over to talk to Mimi.

Collins sighed but decided to listen to his friends. He walked over to where Angel was, a little apart from the rest of the group deep in thought. "Hey Angel, can I talk to you for a minute?" Angel's head jerked up as though he'd been caught at the scene of crime. "Uh, sure," he mumbled and followed Collins into a corner. They stared at each other for a minute before Collins finally got the courage to say something. Taking a deep breath he said, "Angel I have to tell you something."

Angel's smile was a cross between a grin and grimace. "That sounds ominous," he remarked. Collins couldn't help but smirk at that. "Well, we've known each other for awhile and I really think we're good enough friends that I can tell you this," he said. Angel was immediately serious. "Yes," he asked with genuine concern. Collins gathered his wits and blurted out, "I'm gay and I really, really like you but I don't know if you like me and I'm scared that this will ruin our friendship." Angel was motionless for a minute and then said with a sheepish smile, "I really like you too Collins. I just had no idea how to tell you." Collins breathed a huge sigh of relief. "So does this mean we're going out now?" Angel asked apprehensively. "Only if you want to be," Collins replied. "I do, so much," Angel replied, blushing. The two boys hugged and as they pulled away from the embrace, realized all their friends had left them to be alone. "How about we go and find the idiots that ditched us?" Collins asked. Angel just laughed.

Meanwhile, the dance was nearing it's end. Collins and Angel caught up with everyone in the lunchroom, where they were dancing to the loud pop music that was blaring out of ten foot tall speakers. As Collins and Angel announced that they were going out, everyone cheered, happy that they had finally gotten together. The DJ came on as the song came to an end. "Hey everyone! Are you all having FUN!" he screamed. All the hyper-active kids yelled their consent. "Well, this dance is drawing to a close, but before we go, we have the slow dance!" Soft, gentle music poured like liquid silk. Maureen and Mark looked at each other, both suddenly shy. "You wanna dance?" Maureen asked. Mark nodded and slipped his hands around her waist. She hooked her hands over his shoulders. They swayed back and forth to the rhythm of the music. Maureen looked around and saw Mimi with her head resting on Roger's shoulders, her and Chris having broken up hours before, and Collins and Angel dancing like they were in the middle of a mosh pit – little anarchists that they were. Mark saw where Maureen was looking and laughed as their two friends progressed into doing the wave.

The song drew to a close and couples parted. The bright and harsh fluorescent lights came back on. Mark and Maureen looked at each other. Maureen was about to drop her hands from around his neck when he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Maureen paused for a minute and then began to kiss him back. She had kissed other guys but this felt different. It felt _right_ somehow. And Maureen liked it. The kiss ended when her cell phone in her back pocket began to vibrate, making her jump. The two broke apart and Maureen answered her phone, face flushed. After listening for a minute, she hung up. "That was my mother. I gotta go," she explained to Mark and the rest of her friends. She waved goodbye to everyone, kissed Mark on the cheek and left saying she'd see everyone in school on Monday.

That night as Maureen lay in her bed, staring out the window at the stars, she reflected on the events of the evening. Everything had gone perfectly. Mimi had _another_ guy, Collins and Angel had gotten together, and she and Mark had kissed. As she fell asleep, Maureen felt that all was right with the world.

**A/N: IT'S DONE! Yay! So tell me what you thought – good or bad. I won't care. I will now attempt to update the rest of my stories and write a few new ones that I have sitting in the back of my mind. Thanks for reading! I love you all! D**


End file.
